Simplify the expression. $3t(5t-7)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${3t}$ $ = ({3t} \times 5t) + ({3t} \times -7)$ $ = (15t^{2}) + (-21t)$ $ = 15t^{2} - 21t$